Problemática Alma Gemela
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Imagina que tu pecho brillara cuando conocieras a tu alma gemela. Sin embargo eso no significa que la vida fuera un cuento de hadas. Todo en la vida de Midoriya Izuku está a punto de cambiar, cuando en el momento más inesperado su pecho comienza a irradiar una cálida luz, frente a la persona que más lo odia en su vida. KacchanxDeku! [BakugouxIzuku]
1. Capitulo 1

**Problemática Alma Gemela**

 **Dedicado a _Nany Zurab_ **

.

.

.

Todo empezó en una ciudad en China.

Un día hace menos de un siglo "de la nada", el pecho de un chico brillo cuando conoció a la chica nueva de intercambio y esto le ocurrió a ella también justo al mismo tiempo. Luego de eso, inconscientemente esos dos chicos comenzaban a seguirse, a frecuentarse, a buscarse y conocerse. Algo más los guiaba a querer estar siempre juntos. Hasta el punto de entablar una relación y vivir felizmente casados por muchos años, hasta ser unos viejitos y perecer.

Y después de unos cuentos estudios hechos por científicos, y guiados por el hecho de que después de ese suceso ocurrieron muchos más con los mismos resultados. Se llegó a la conclusión de que esa luz solo significaba que habías conocido a tu alma gemela.

El cuento de hadas hecho realidad. Las chicas solían hablar y fantasear sobre esto. Deseaban conoce a la otra mitad de su vida, ser felices y casarse con ese chico.

La realidad era un poco diferente, obviamente las cosas evolucionaban poco a poco. No era un enamoramiento a primera vista, era un proceso, y muchas de las veces las personas que estaban destinadas no era lo que esperaban la una de la otra.

Y estaban los casos como el de Midoriya "Deku" Izuku.

Su caso, sí que era especial.

.

.

.

\- Hey Deku

Acelero sus pasos, bajando la mirada, aferrándose a los libros que traía entre sus manos, intentando ignorar el hecho de que la misma rutina de sus casi 18 años de vida comenzaría en ese momento.

Sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo, cayendo de bruces en el suelo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mientras sus lentes caían de su cara estrellándose de las micas en el proceso, y los libros que traía con anterioridad en sus manos se dispersaban por el suelo, arrugando sus hojas y maltratando sus pastas.

Gimió de dolor intentando girar y enderezarse un poco, para observar a la persona que ahora se burlaba cruelmente de él.

Acomodo la mochila en su hombro aun tirado en el suelo, y tomo sus lentes ahora estrellados poniéndolos mal-acomodados en su asustada cara, que era adornada por una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Eres tan estúpidamente torpe, ni siquiera eres capaz de aguantar el equilibrio cuando alguien te mete el pie.

\- Kaachan, buenos días –su voz tembló por un momento, mas cuando una sonrisa sádica adorno el rostro del otro chico.

El rubio lo tomo por el cuello del sueter verde y desalineado que traía puesto, dispuesto a soltar un sinfín de improperios mientras su piño golpeaba su cara.

\- Bakogou-kun, por favor, te voy a pedir de favor que dejes ir a Deku-kun

\- No sabía que tenía niñera, Deku

Soltó burlón, mientras sin ningún cuidado aventaba de nuevo el cuerpo de Izuku contra el suelo, mientras soltaba un gruñido y sin cuidado alguno pasaba de largo por los lentes y los libros del menor.

\- Gracias Uraraka –susurro mientras la castañana se agachaba a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas

\- No me importa que tan amigos de la infancia sean Izuku, el no debería ser asi contigo, o tan siquiera defiéndete, que todo el entrenamiento que te dio Toshinori-san no haya sido en vano.

La chica suspiro mientras soltaba cientos de maneras en las que podía defenderse del rubio, mientras él sonreía tímido, recogiendo sus útiles del suelo.

Y mientras intentaba alisar las arrugadas, algo rotas y maltratadas hojas de la Divina Comedia, su mente viajo muy lejos al pasado.

Bakugou Katsuki, era el nombre de su acosador personal, alguien quien se había encargado de hacerle la vida de cuadritos desde hace casi ya 10 años.

Kaachan como solía llamarlo, fue su mejor amigo, ese amigo de la infancia inseparable y además su vecino, con quien compartió muchas aventuras y risas.

Todo fue hasta que a sus 7 años, que tuvo que mudarse con su madre a casa de su abuelo, ya que su padre se iría del país por cosas del trabajo por al menos un par de años.

Y a pesar de que Bakugou lloro y le juro ese día en el atardecer mientras su madre terminaba de empacar que nada entre ellos cambiaria. Al inicio del nuevo año escolar, el rubio había cambiado totalmente, era un niño agresivo y problemático, que disfrutaba de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a otros niños en especial a él. Y todo fue así desde ese día, Katsuki se empeñaba en atacarlo, humillarlo, y reírse de él.

\- Kacchan porque? – susurro lloroso, agarrando su mejilla recién golpeada

El rubio se rio burlón, mirándolo desde arriba con superioridad.

\- Que te quede algo en claro nerd, te odio, eres lo que más detesto en esta vida

Ese era la última conversación que había tenido con Katsuki. Y sin embargo no podía defenderse, no podía decirle algo a él. No después de lo que pasó con él por 7 largos años de su vida, no cuando aún tenía la esperanza e que Kacchan volviera a ser quien era, cumpliendo esa promesa de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

 _\- De… uu… ku… eku…_

Suspiro derrotado, maldiciendo su suerte. Enojado con Bakugou, enojado con su padre, enojado con el maldito destino, enojado con todo…

\- ¡DEKU!

Salto sobre su lugar asustado, mirando confundido a la chica a su lado que fruncía el ceño haciendo un puchero.

\- Moo te estoy hablando desde hace rato –comento fingiendo molestia extendiéndole los libros y hojas que había recogido

\- Lo siento –sonrió sincero y tomo las cosas para quitarse su mochila y acomodar todo dentro- Solo desearía que las cosas comenzaran a ser diferentes.

Uraraka lo miro con ternura, alboroto su cabello y lo ayudo a levantarse emprendiendo camino a clases.

.

.

.

Gimnasia.

La ultima clase de ese día. Y es que a pesar de ser atlético, odiaba hacer cualquier cosa en clase. Ya que siempre era el blanco de Bakugou para todo. Ya sea para competir, o para jugarle alguna broma pesada que terminaría por lastimarlo seriamente o llevarlo a la enfermería.

Suspiro mientras se quitaba la camisa, soltando un gemido de dolor al levantar los brazos, su hombro dolía por la caída de la mañana, y estaba seguro que tenía un hematoma gigante en alguna parte de su espalda.

Otra razón más para no hacer ninguna el día de hoy. Fastidiado, lanzo su playera a su locker buscando ropa más cómoda para hacer algo de ejercicio y las actividades durante la clase.

La puerta de los vestidores fue abierta, y a los pocos segundos se cerró con un "click". No le tomo importancia. No hasta que una risa burlona inundo el lugar.

\- Hey nerd… Listo para continuar con la paliza de esta mañana?

\- - Bakugou bas…

Se dio la vuelta molesto, dispuesto a no quedarse callado más, cuando una tenue luz rojiza llamo su atención. El pecho de Bakugou Katsuki comenzaba a iluminarse, al igual que el suyo se iluminaba, por una llamativa luz color verde.

\- ¿Que…? Kacchan tu pecho se…

\- El tuyo también… Espera no… Que… NO… ¡OH-DIOS-NO!

\- Eso significa que somos… Que estamos… Kacchan somos… Somos…

\- ¡OH MIERDA NO….!

Nadie lo esperaba. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños pudo imaginarse algo así.

Su pecho ardía, pero no de una forma dolorosa, sino de una forma agradable y placentera. Sus mejillas ardieron delatando su vergüenza, levanto su mirada y vio los ojos abiertos de par en par en Katsuki, además de que un notorio sonrojo adornaba la mayor parte de su cara hasta las orejas.

Intento decir algo, coherente, terminar una oración pero no pudo.

Katsuki cruzo sus brazos contra su pecho, tratando de ocultar la luz que iluminaba aun su pecho, sin pensárselo dos veces, se dio media vuelta, tomo su chamarra y salió casi corriendo de los vestidores.

Izuko se quedó ahí, ni siquiera noto cuando comenzó a arrugar la playera entre sus manos contra su pecho y sus piernas le fallaron y cayó arrodillado al piso con la cara sumamente roja.

Ese día la vida de Midoriya Izuku dio un gran giro cuando su pecho se ilumino frente a la persona que juraba odiarlo más que nada en la vida.

Ese día solo un pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza…

\- "Necesito un cambio, esto no es para nada lo que esperaba"

* * *

Howdy!

Demasiado tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! Ya los extrañaba!

Sin embargo vengo con una historia corta recién salida del horno.

Y de un fandom nuevo que me trae loca! Necesito mas material del anime! Y de mis OTP's X/D

Serán a lo mucho d capítulos, llevo 2 1/2 escritos, terminare pronto el final o los demás por lo tanto actualizare espero yo, en una chansita la próxima semana y ya que pronto estaré de vacaciones aprovechare también para intentar actualizar mis otros fics! :D (Siii~ por fin).

Como leyeron al principio, este fic esta dedicado a una buena amiga mía Nany Zurab! 3 Quien anda igual de emocionada que yo por el anime y que ama la parejita de Bokutou x Deku! (Por cierto Nany tiene su propia pagina de facebook y dibuja super bello, pueden buscarla y seguirla si gustan ^^)/ lo cual les sugiero hacer por supuesto :'3)

Nany espero que si estas leyendo esto te haya gustado y esperes la próxima actualización XD

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado y que estén al pendiente de la próxima actualización!

Merezco un review? Yo espero que si 3

Nos leemos pronto~!

Matta nee! 3


	2. Capitulo 2

**Problemática** **Alma Gemela**

 _ **Dedicado a Nany Zurab**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué el…?

Eran las preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Katsuki mientras recorría con rapidez los pasillos de la escuela con el rostro completamente rojo.

Pero porque a pesar de no creer en toda esa mierda de almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas y lo que fuera, porque si le importaba poco… ¿Porque justamente a él y con él y ahora pasaba esto…?

Se suponía que ese día iba a ser un día comun y corriente. Un día como cualquier otro.

Sería otro día más de fastidiar a Deku y auto-odiarse por hacerlo.

¿Por qué justamente después de todo ese tiempo?

Ese día seria como cualquier otro… Incluso había comenzado con la misma rutina de siempre.

.

.

.

\- Hey Deku

Observo con aburrimiento como sus pasos se aceleraban y el más pequeño aferraba los libros que traía entre sus manos contra su pecho.

Con fastidio y sin más le metió el pie al pobre chico, desvió la mirada cuando el otro cayo de bruces contra el suelo y un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios. Rodo los ojos cuando todas las cosas de Izuku rodaron por el suelo esparciéndose por doquier.

\- Eres tan estúpidamente torpe, ni siquiera eres capaz de aguantar el equilibrio cuando alguien te mete el pie.

\- Kaachan, buenos días…

Odiaba eso, lo odiaba a él, como era posible que después de eso aquel chico osara responderle de esa manera con un intento de sonrisa en la cara.

O al estúpido de Deku le gustaba molestarlo o en realidad era eso, un estúpido, por comportarse así con él a pesar de como llegaba a liarle la vida.

Harto lo tomo por el cuello de ese estúpido suéter color verde que tanto amaba usar dispuesto a sacar su frustración a golpes o insultos lo que saliera primero.

Cuando la vocesita chillona de la estúpida zorra que andaba de aquí a allá con Midoriya lo interrumpió.

\- Bakogou-kun, por favor, te voy a pedir de favor que dejes ir a Deku-kun

\- No sabía que tenía niñera, Deku

Sin ningún cuidado había lanzado al pobre chico contra el suelo, pasando sobre las cosas de el sin ningún cuidado.

Estaba harto de esa chica, estaba harto de Midoriya.

Y estaba harto de su propia actitud.

.

.

.

A veces se preguntaba porque había llegado a odiar tanto a aquel chico si en su momento llego a considerarlo su mejor amigo.

Fueron vecinos durante casi toda su infancia, y solía divertirse con él. Incluso "Deku" era una forma cariñosa de llamarlo. Ahora solo amaba llamarlo así para molestarlo.

¿Pero cuando fue que todo cambio?

Ah sí, ya recordaba

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando Izuku tuvo que mudarse con su abuelo junto a su madre.

Y aunque lloro como niña ese día y prometió que nada cambiaria, los días siguientes a ese y hasta que no volvió a ver al chico habían sido un infierno.

Deku era quien lo hacía olvidar todo lo malo que pasaba en su casa.

Pero es que claro que si tus padres estuvieran en proceso de divorcio, si las peleas entre ellos son continuas aun siendo un pequeñito de 7 años estando presente, si tu padre y madre se desquitaban contigo aun inconscientemente… Te dolía y lastimaba más por dentro.

Y dolía más aún, si aquel niño con esa tierna sonrisa en el rostro que te hacia olvidar todo eso, se había ido de tu lado y te había dejado solo.

Al final, su madre se convirtió en su única familia, su padre después del divorcio había desaparecido completamente de su vida, y a pesar de que la mujer que lo había dado a luz lo amaba con toda su alma, se esforzaba el doble para sacarlo a delante prestándole poca atención y dejándolo más solo de lo que ya estaba.

Y para cuando el verano llego a su fin, su actitud había cambiado considerablemente, lo sabía, y de cierta forma eso llego a molestarlo, porque en realidad, no era eso en lo que deseaba convertirse.

Dolió mucho más cuando a Deku no pareció importarle para nada su situación, es más, parecía ni siquiera haberlo extrañado.

Algo se quebró en él, y sin darse cuenta de cómo ocurrió, comenzó a fastidiarlo más seguido. Al punto de convertirse en el acosador personal de Midoriya Izuku por simple satisfacción

 _\- ¿Kacchan, porque?_

Le había preguntado una vez su viejo amigo, lloroso, sujetando la mejilla que acababa de golpear con frustración.

¿Por qué se preguntaba?

Porque lo envidiaba.

Envidiaba que su madre le pusiera atención, envidiaba que a pesar de no estar en el país su padre aún mantenía comunicación con su familia, envidiaba que su abuelo lo consintiera y lo entrenara, como entrenaba a sus alumnos en el viejo dojo que manejaba.

Lo envidiaba, porque a pesar de ser un nerd al que nunca le salía nada bien y todo mundo molestaba, sonreía a la dificultad y se levantaba con la frente en alto siguiendo adelante; que a pesar de ser un pesado con él, Midoriya nunca se defendía se limitaba a sonreír y a mirarlo con cierta ternura esperando que el despertara llamándolo "Kacchan" y saliendo lo más rápido y pacíficamente del asunto.

Y por eso lo odiaba.

Porque Midoriya Izuku era todo lo que él no podía ser.

Se rio burlón, aguantando las ganas de derramar lágrimas, por pensar todo lo anterior, le dirigió su mejor mirada de "odio" y mirándolo desde arriba con superioridad solo se dignó a decir una verdad a medias.

 _\- Que te quede algo en claro nerd, te odio, eres lo que más detesto en esta vida_

.

.

.

Chasqueo la lengua molesta dirigiéndose a los vestidores de chicos. Odiaba recordar cosas del pasado, era inútil recordarlas de nada servía ya hacerlo en realidad, y además lo hacían sentirse muchas de las veces culpable por su comportamiento.

Aunque al final, terminaba por culpar a Deku. Porque bueno, la culpa había sido de el por haberlo hecho recordar cosas estúpidas…

Levanto su mirada aventando su chaqueta a la banca que estaba en medio de los lockers cuando lo vio, pensativo mirando a la nada.

 _\- "Justo a tiempo"_

Pensó, dirigiéndose con sigilo a Izuku, dispuesto a desahogarse y desquitarse culpándolo por todos sus pensamientos anteriores.

\- Hey nerd… ¿Listo para continuar con la paliza de esta mañana?

Sonrió divertido, pero esa sonrisa que fue borrada de su cara cuando su pecho comenzó a sentirse extrañamente caliente. Más aun cuando Deku volteo con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

\- Bakugo bas…

La oración quedo al aire mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par sorprendido. Una tenue luz color verde comenzaba a emanar del pecho de Midoriya y una color rojizo de su propio pecho.

\- ¿Que…? Kacchan tu pecho se…

\- El tuyo también… Espera no… Que… NO… ¡OH-DIOS-NO!

\- Eso significa que somos… Que estamos… Kacchan somos… Somos…

\- ¡OH MIERDA NO….!

El rosto de Izuku era todo un lio, estaba seguro que el chico comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento debido a la impresión.

Y bueno el simplemente estaba mudo, comenzó a sentir su cara completamente roja y por alguna razón que no entendió, simplemente se dio la vuelta tomo su chaqueta y salió de los vestidores a una velocidad increíble sin mirar atrás.

Dejando al otro chico completamente confundido y en un estado probablemente peor que el suyo.

Y así es como regresamos al principio, con un Bakugo completamente confundido y de color rojo caminando por rapidez por los pasillos

\- ¡Bakugo!

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando escucho la voz de Krishima llamándolo.

\- Hermano te eh estado buscando por todos lados, el profesor está molesto porque tú, Midoriya y… ¿Hey me estas escuchando? ¿Todo bien?

\- La encontré… -balbuceo con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en específico

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Bakugo? ¿Qué encontraste? ¿Tu cerebro?, porque mira que con lo troglodita que eres a veces no me sorprende que apenas lo hayas encontrado

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pero se calló de inmediato y miro raro a su amigo. El rubio siempre le respondía efusivamente y de manera grosera cada que lo molestaba. Pero en ese momento el chico estaba más concentrado viendo la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, por eso no has ido a la clase de gimnasia? Hey te estoy hablando... ¿Katsuki?, sabes que ven conmigo, vamos con la enfermera, le pediremos un pase y después le explicamos al Profesor Aizawa que te golpeaste la cabeza o algo ahora vamos que la Señora…

\- Encontré… A mi alma gemela

Kirishima se detuvo en seco y se quedó mudo, miro con los ojos bien abierto a su amigo y se dio cuenta del notorio color rojo en su cara, cuello y orejas.

\- No me jodas… ¿Es enserio?

Katsuki solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, totalmente ido.

Eijiro miro detalladamente el rostro de su amigo, y medito la situación, y pasados apenas un par de minutos y sin ninguna vergüenza se tiro al piso, riendo histéricamente sin parar, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

\- Esto tiene que ser una mala broma… ¿Tu destinado a alguien para pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos? Por favor, ¿!Aue clase de novela bizarra es esta!?

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDICION! ¡¿ENSERIO CREES QUE ESTO ME CAUSA GRACIA!? ¿! COMO MIERDAS CREES QUE ME SENTI CUANDO ME ENTERE QUE MI MALDITA ALMA GEMELA ERA DEKU, AH!?

\- Espera… -el chico dejo de reír de la nada y completamente serio, se sentó en el piso viendo viendo a la cara a su amigo sumamente sorprendido- ¿Midoriya es tu alma gemela?

\- ¡JODER SI! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE?!

Y Kirishima se había quedado mudo de nuevo, lo miro a los ojos, intentando descubrir algún indicio de que todo aquello fuera una broma. Cuando después de unos segundos de silencio , un "Pfff" escapo de su boca y de nuevo descaradamente y sin vergüenza alguna comenzó a revolcarse en el piso riendo de manera exagerada a más no poder.

\- ¿Dime porque mierda somos amigos? –suspiro exasperado aguantando las ganas de darle una pata al idiota que reía sin parar frente a el

\- Lo siento, lo siento… -exclamo riendo más bajito limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos- Pero hermano, esto es un mal chiste del destino, Midoriya tu alma gemela, qué sigue ¿Mineta siendo popular con las chicas?

El chico comenzó a reír como loco de nuevo y el solo se limitó a suspirar agotado.

Su estúpido amigo tenía razón, ¿que se supone que iba a ser ahora?

Esto era una mala broma del destino.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle cuando la burlona voz del pelirrojo lo saco de sus divagaciones.

\- En fin en hora buena, felicitaciones Bakugo- kun, lo que se viene va a estar muy interesante de ver

\- Cállate subnormal demente, esto no es exactamente lo que yo esperaba, ¡exijo un cambio!

\- Lo sé, y lo siento, eso es imposible, ya que esto lo hace más divertido aun…

\- Te odio…

\- Lo sé, yo igual te quiero

El chico comenzó a reir de nuevo y a burlarse de el por lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo el continuo pensando. Jamás pensó que las cosas saldrían de esa manera, jamás pensó que el destino lo fuera a odiar tanto.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que muy dentro de el, una felicidad inexplicable crecía con el solo hecho de pensar que Midoriya Izuku era su alma gemela.

¿Qué es lo que pasaría ahora?

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Howdy! Como han estado lectores bonitos? :D

Estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews, favs y fallows que ha tenido esta historia

Muchísimas Gracias! ;u;

Eso me motiva mucho para continuar con escribiendo ;w;

Y como se abran dado cuenta, este capitulo fue todo desde la perspectiva de Bakugo, y se revelaron un par de cosita como por ejemplo que Kacchan es un niño que necesita mucho amortz xD

Me la fume bien bonito sacando eso del divorcio y blahblahblah ya que ni siquiera conocemos a los padres de los chicos de BNHA solo a la adorable mamá de Deku xD pero la idea nació, la plasme y me gusto como quedo todo en este capitulo.

Creo que al final si serán entre cinco o seis caps (o tal vez mas) XD -se supone que esto seria algo cortito pero en fin, mejor para ustedes no? :b-

Aun faltan algunas cosas de explicar como la duda que surgió en varias de ustedes "Porque hasta ahora el pecho de ambos se ilumino" y lo mas importante y lo que creo que es lo que nos importa a todas la relación de estos dos, cuando van a comenzar los momentos lindos que nos hagan fangrilear a todos jajaja xD

Así que por esto y alguna que otra cosa mas la extensión del fic creo que creció un poquito pero bueno, esto me a pasado muchas veces xDD

Disculpen si hay algún error por ahí, según yo no, pero no e dormido casi nada xD

Eran las 5 de la mañana y yo seguía escribiendo, y a pesar de revisarlo siempre se me pasa algún error xD -me paso el cap pasado-

Intentare actualizar pronto :'3 no prometo que sea semanalmente pero lo que si es que intentare no hacerlos esperar demasiado con la actualización c:

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!

Merezco un review? Yo espero que si ^^

Nos leemos pronto!

See ya!

MenkoOut!


	3. Capitulo 3

Estaba confundido.

Izuku estaba confundido.

Katsuki estaba confundido.

Todo mundo estaba aún más confundido que él.

El simple hecho de que algo tan simple dejara de pasar, llamo la atención de TODA la escuela, es decir, el nerd más nerd que había en Yuuei y el brabucón más reconocido de la misma escuela de la nada, habían desaparecido uno de la vida del otro.

Desde hace aproximadamente un mes, Bakugou Katsuki había dejado de molestar a Midoriya Izuku sin razón alguna aparente.

Y eso no era todo. Midoriya había estado actuando extraño en todo lo que tenía que ver con Bakugou. Se sonrojaba, bajaba la mirada y de puro instinto apretujaba su playera justo en el pecho, además de que su expresión mostraba una angustia tremenda.

Algo sospechoso estaba pasando respecto a esos dos. Y no es que el fuera chismoso ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente estaba preocupado por su pequeño amigo pecoso.

\- ¿Midoriya podemos hablar?

\- ¿Umm? Todoroki-kun claro, ¿Qué pasa?

Y si había contado bien, llevaba aproximadamente 2 minutos, 26 segundos y 07 milésimas callado observado detenidamente esos enormes ojos que le miraban curiosos

Ni si quiera había pensado bien las cosa, había visto al chico solo sentado leyendo, se acercó por instinto y ese _"Podemos hablar"_ salió tan natural que ni siquiera llego a meditar bien sus palabras, o como abordar la situación que de cierto modo le causaba tanta curiosidad y preocupación.

¿Ahora qué le diría? "Hey Midoriya ¿Por qué tú y Bakugou dejaron de pelear?".

No era acaso una buena noticia que el que aquel muchacho malhumorado que lo llevaba molestando mucho tiempo se alejara de él y lo dejara vivir tranquilamente.

Acaso no era bueno para Midoriya el que Bakugou dejara de molestarlo, humillarlo y golpearlo por simple placer.

¿No era buena toda esa situación?

Entonces... ¿Porque?

Porque Izuku había estado triste, nervioso y decaído cuando alguien mencionaba algo al respecto o que tuviera que ver con Bakugou Katsuki. Llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo al chico para saber que hubo un gran motivo para que de la nada toda esa rutina que habían llevado por casi 18 años se detuviera de la nada.

Que había sido aquello tan impactante para ambos para que de la nada, las cosas tomaran un rumbo completamente diferente, que ha-

\- ¿Todoroki-kun? –murmuró nervioso

Regreso a la realidad al escuchar ese pequeño murmullo, 7 minutos, 05 segundos, 02 milésimas después de estar observando al chico con el ceño fruncido y especulando cosas en su mente que, al fin de cuentas, no tenían respuesta, al menos no aun.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Y sonrió un poco revolviéndole el cabello al más pequeño.

Midoriya ahora le observaba entre confundido y nervioso. De repente Todoroki Shouto, uno de sus mejores (y contados) amigos había llegado de la nada, interrumpiendo su lectura pidiéndole hablar, y sin embargo, se había quedado ahí, observándolo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión molesta por un largo, largo rato sin pronunciar palabra.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo Todoroki-kun?

\- No, pero justamente eso es de lo que venía a hablar contigo, aunque me perdí en las divagaciones de mi mente. Déjame hacerte la misma pregunta Midoriya, ¿Paso algo malo?, tal vez, no es algo necesariamente malo, pero al menos paso algo para tenerte en el modo en el que estas, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ocurrió salgo entre tu y Bakugou...-guardo silencio unos segundos cuando noto que el chico se tensó y apretó sus manos en su playera a la altura de su pecho-

Y volvió a suspirar, tomando asiento en donde el peliverde había estado sentado leyendo con anterioridad.

\- Midoriya comprendo que no quieras hablarlo con Uraraka ya que es algo impulsiva y no es buena que digamos para guardarse algo, está en su naturaleza y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, también con Ilda, es demasiado cuadrado para ayudar en situaciones emocionales. Me sorprende que el y Uraraka _estén unidos_ , son tan distintos –soltó una suave risita, levanto la vista y observo al chico que miraba al suelo al borde de las lágrimas- Izuku...

Menciono suavemente, solía llamarlo por su nombre solo cuando estaban solos y el momento lo ameritaba, como ahora, que sabía que a su amigo le pasaba algo grande para tenerlo hasta cierto punto bastante mal.

Se puso de pie y abrazo suavemente al chico, quien correspondió el abrazo y se aferró a él, llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Hey Izuku tranquilo –acaricio suavemente sus cabellos en un intento de reconfortarlo- No sé cómo lo vean los demás, pero a mi punto de vista creo que deberías hablar de lo que está pasando, no solo soy yo, Uraraka, Ilda y Tsuyu también están preocupados. Puedes confiar en mí, venga, dime que está pasando y te prometo que si está en mis manos te ayudare

\- No es... No es algo que tú puedas hacer... Todoroki-kun... No es algo que alguien... Que alguien más pueda hacer...-articulo aun llorando entre sollozo, aferrándose mas al chico frente a él

\- ¿Izuku?

\- Estoy _unido_ a él... -murmuro muy bajito y después comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, sin poder parar, y poder decir nada mas que aquella simple frase.

.

.

.

Desde el pasado, desde que todo sobre las "Almas Gemelas" se descubrió, fue como un tema tabú, y aun a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo algo restringido hablar de ello libremente.

No era como si las personas anduvieran por ahí, gritando al viento con quien estaban destinados a pasar la eternidad. No era algo que le contaras a todo mundo, solo a ciertos e íntimos amigos, y solo si a así lo querías.

Era solo cuestión de suerte para que la encontraras, así como podía ser un momento muy íntimo descubrir quién era, podría ser en plena vía publica, con alguien que nunca en tu vida habías visto y que por asares del destino ahora estarías –lo quisieras o no- dispuesto a conocer.

A veces la evolución era egoísta. Podrías o no conocer a esa persona, estar feliz con lo que el destino preparo para ti o no estarlo, aceptar el resultado a lo que la ruleta del amor predijo para ti, pero independientemente de todo ello, tarde o temprano y en poco tiempo estarías enamorado de la persona que había provocado que tu pecho brillara.

Al menos así era en la mayoría de los casos.

Aunque uno que otro no estaba feliz con el resultado y terminaban con alguna otra pareja, viviendo felices, sí tal vez. Pero por poco tiempo, porque aun así sin aceptarlo, muy dentro de ellos algo moría lentamente con el paso del tiempo. Y al final, todo aquello que una relación debe conllevar nunca seria llenado con suficiencia.

Esas personas nunca serian completamente felices, y sus estándares de vida no pasaban la media de lo "normal".

Pasaba que por "x" o "y" motivo la pareja de otro ya no estaba más en este mundo y sin embargo esa persona podía ser feliz, aun con otra que había conocido o no aun a su alma gemela.

Pero aun así, no había nada más satisfactorio que estar con aquella persona que provoco luz en tu pecho.

Porque así funcionaba, simplemente era como una extraña y mágica atracción que los movía a conocerse, a quererse y a amarse.

Sin embargo con él las cosas no eran así, estaba asustado, le dolía el pecho cada que mencionaban a Bakugou. Y en vez de estar feliz, estaba triste, porque sabía que Kacchan jamás estaría de acuerdo con aquel descubrimiento.

Y eso, los mataría a ambos poco a poco.

.

.

.

 _"Estoy_ _unido_ _a el"_

Eso era lo último que había mencionado Midoriya antes de desmayarse por haber llorado un montón. Tanto agotamiento mental lo haba llevado a caer noqueado después de soltar una parte mínima pero importante de lo que pasaba.

Y ahora atando cabos todo tuvo sentido para él.

El que Bakugou Katsuki sacara completamente de su vida a Midoriya Izuku de un día para otro, ahora tenía sentido.

El momento se dio, donde, cuando y bajo que circunstancias aún no lo sabía. Pero el brillo al mismo tiempo en el pecho de ambos los delato y ahora estaban destinados a estar juntos, estaban unidos el uno con el otro lo quisieran o no.

Ahora sabia porque Midoriya estaba tan mal, y es que posiblemente la situación en si no le haya sorprendido tanto, si no el con quien fue.

Bakugou había sido su mejor amigo en la infancia, y su peor pesadilla hasta hoy en día.

El estar unido a él era algo... Impresionantemente... ¿Cruel?

Midoriya no solo estaba confundido, más bien estaba asustado.

Asustado de que sea justamente Bakugou a quien esté ligado, asustado de como este podría llevar las cosas, y asustado por la información inexacta que había aun hasta hoy día sobre los "destinados pero no juntos".

Probablemente Midoriya ya había estado estipulando cosas más allá de los hechos (algo común en el) sobrecargándose con dudas, inseguridades, miedo, confusión y angustia.

Suspiro exasperado, acariciando suavemente los cabellos del chico que ahora más que desmayado, parecía dormir tranquilamente sobre sus piernas.

Izuku era una de las mejores personas que podías toparte en tu vida, alguien en quien podrías confiar incondicionalmente y siempre estará ahí para ti o para quien sea cuando verdaderamente lo necesites, era injusto ver cómo es que este tipo de cosas le pasaban y lo dejaban al borde de la histeria.

Volvió a suspirar.

Tomo el libro que antes el más pequeño había estado leyendo: "La divina comedia" y lo abrió en una página al azar y comenzó a leer, en verdad no era algo que le llamase la atención leer, solo estaba pasando el rato esperando a que su amigo despertara para poder hablar debidamente con él.

.

.

.

Lo que nadie noto, fue que por ahí pasaba cierto chico de cabellos rebeldes y rubios.

Diviso la escena a lo lejos, el bastardo de Todoroki Shouto leyendo sentado en la esquina de una banca, mientras que el resto del asiento y reposando su cabeza en los muslos de los otros estaba el maldito Nerd durmiendo tranquilamente mientras que el bicolor maldito le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

Su pecho ardió y se llenó de cólera, caminaba en dirección a ellos dispuesto a romperle la cara a el estúpido de Shouto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y del por qué.

Ahora esa ira se convirtió en pánico y vergüenza, mucha vergüenza que se vio reflejada en su rojo rostro, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino como si no hubiera visto nada.

El era Bakugou Katsuki y estaba totalmente dispuesto a negar lo innegable.

A negar que de cierta manera le reconforto el hecho de que estuviera destinado al Nerd, a _su_ Nerd. A negar que estaba asustado porque sabía lo bastardo que había sido con Izuku con el paso de los años. A negar que le espantaba el hecho de que el chico no lo aceptara (El ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro como hacer que Izuku y el conectaran, aun así se negaba aceptar ese hecho).

Se negaba a aceptar que desde el mismo instante que su pecho brillo junto al de Midoriya Izuku él ya había caído en la red del destino y el que se sintiera celoso y con ganas de matar a todo aquel que se acercara a lo que era suyo (Si, porque en su mente Izuku ya le pertenecía) era solo una manera más de confirmar, que aunque aún no lo aceptaba del todo...

Estaba loca y profundamente enamorado de aquel pequeño chico de expresión risueña y enormes ojos verdes.

Porque _cuanto más perfecto es algo, más dolor y placer se siente_ al obtenerlo poco a poco.

* * *

Muy bien! No se como empezar esta nota... Así que... Hola! Como les ha ido en la vida mis estimados lectores? xD

Ya se, ya se, me e tardado mucho en actualizar mi culpa (y de la universidad) pero al fin, aquí lo tienen, el tercer capitulo de Problemática Alma Gemela.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, para los que no sepan estudio psicología y me ha tocado aplicar test como si no hubiera mañana xD (no tan exageradamente, pero si es en lo que mas eh estado invirtiendo tiempo xD la ultima vez me la pase 3 horas en cubículo aplicando y fue... entretenido pero cansado también)

Ademas de que como el próximo semestre inicio mis practicas fuera de la institución en la que estudio... Me eh estado volviendo loca "intentando" (y fallando mucho en el intento) en ser aplicada xD pero bueno... Al menos creo que sobreviviré el semestre con buenas calificaciones xD

Tal vez solo tal vez, en el transcurso de la próxima semana tengan el cuarto capitulo, no confirmo nada porque todo depende de que tan ocupada este con mis tareas y proyectos de la Uni. Esta vez actualice porque ya había acabado la tarea, tenia la tarde libre y ya tenia parte de este capitulo.

Así que rezenle a todo lo que crean y a lo que no también (? XD para que me de un tiempito libre para poder publicar :B

Muchas gracias por haber leído! Nunca pensé que esta historia ganara tanta popularidad aquí.

Espero que esta parte haya sido de su agrado :'D

En serio mil gracias por sus comentarios y espero poder actualizar pronto~~

Tengan un excelente inicio de semana! Nos leemos pronto

Byebye!

PD. Si tienen alguna duda sobre el tema de las Alamas Gemelas (relacionado a este fic)pueden preguntarme e intentare resolverlas, y si veo que son muchas personas las que tienen cuestiones al respecto haré un cap especial para explicar con mejor detalle sobre el tema.

Ahora si Ciaossu!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Su actitud era para sorprenderse. Incluso el mismo Kirishima se había preocupado varias veces por él y no solo su amigo pelirojo. Los estudiantes, los maestros, su madre… Ya nadie lo reconocía.

Ya ni el mismo se reconocía.

Ahora era solo un espectro de lo que alguna vez fue Bakugo Katsuki.

Sus agresiones a otros estudiantes habían bajado considerablemente, su comportamiento colérico y ese que tanto le caracterizaba se había desvanecido por arte de magia.

Y el _(aunque se negaba a aceptarlo)_ sabia a que se debía. Cuál era aquella razón de que ni el mismo supiera describir con exactitud de que era lo que sentía.

Estaba confundido, asustado, irritado por todo lo que llegaba a sentir en el mismo momento que veía por una décima de segundo a Midoriya Izuku, el causante de todo lo que le estaba pasando actualmente.

Suspiro frustrado cerrando fuertemente los ojos por un momento.

Al abrirlos pasó su mirada por el desolado salón de música, donde se había refugiado de los cuestionamientos de Kirishima y el resto de sus compañeros. Apenas sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso se vio rodeado por una multitud de chicos y chicas preguntándole si estaba bien, y por qué su reciente y más notorio cambio.

Y es que le parecía absurdo que a pesar de tener _"un carácter de mierda"_ como alguna vez se lo dijo su amigo, había chicos y chicas que se acercaban a él sin sentirse intimidados o temer por su vida (Kaminari por ejemplo, el chico le hablaba como si lo conociera de años sin preocuparse por sus respuestas cortantes o su incontable cantidad de amenazas cada que "platicaban").

Increíblemente había logrado huir del comulto de gente que lo seguía y preguntaba cada estupidez que se había convertido en rumor y ahora se esparcía por la escuela.

Suspiro exasperado nuevamente y fijo su vista en una vieja y olvidada guitarra acústica al fondo del salón. Observándola pensativo, debatiéndose mentalmente en sí debería o no hacer lo que ahora mismo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos para serenarse.

.

.

Ni siquiera supo en que momento y como es que había llegado ahí.

Se paseaba sin rumbo por los pasillos intentando alejarse de las miradas, los rumores y los comentarios que giraban en torno a Bakugo Katsuki y el. Aun se sentía bastante confundido al respeto por el hecho de estar unido a Katsuki.

Hablar con Todoroki le había ayudado bastante. Fue vergonzoso y lloro mucho pero le había ayudado desahogarse y expresar todas sus frustraciones.

 _\- No pienses mucho las cosas Izuku, lo que une a una persona con otra es algo que ni el mismo ser humano a podido explicar. Tal vez las cosas con Bakugo siempre han sido difíciles, pero has pensado en el porqué. ¿Por qué de repente rompió esa promesa contigo? ¿Por qué siempre te agredía y humillaba?..._

 _\- Sus padres… -su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos se cristalizaron, fue como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre el- Sus padres se separaron… Kacchan… el yal vez…_

 _\- No te estoy pidiendo que sientas lastima por él Izuku, o te compadezcas de lo que sea que lo volvió el Bakugo que es ahora. Te estoy pidiendo que pienses las cosas ¿Tan siquiera has pensado en arreglar su amistad? Solo has estado ahí, aguantando sus burlas y humillaciones por más de la mitad de tu vida. Izuku dime la verdad, ¿Que te asusta tanto? ¿Qué te puede causar más miedo que las constantes burlas, golpes y humillaciones de Bakugo?_

 _\- Todoroki-kun yo no…_

 _\- Izuku… -lo tomo con firmeza por los hombros sonriéndole un poco- ¿Qué sientes por Bakugo? Amigo, el encontrar a tu alma gemela es lo más bonito que le pueda pasar a una persona, sabes que estas destinado a alguien, y que alguien está destinado a ti. Deja de tener miedo, deja de dudar, podrás mentirle a todos pero no a mí, ve y lucha, se fuerte por lograr que lo suyo funcione y has que esta "mala jugada del destino" algo increíble…_

Salió de sus divagaciones cuando escucho los acodes de una canción a lo lejos. Miro en todas direcciones y extrañamente los pasillos de por ahí estaban solos. Probablemente porque todos estaban en la cafetería, en sus aulas o en el patio almorzando. Sin pensarlo más, camino con sigilo en dirección a donde sonaba la canción.

Abrió despacio la puerta del aula de música y se asomó sin hacer el menor ruido sorprendiéndose de lo que veía: Su rubio amigo de la infancia concentrado tocando una canción con una guitarra.

Sin darse cuenta entro completamente al salón. Y suspiro levemente emocionado cuando Katsuki comenzó a tararear la canción.

.

.

.

Hacía años que no tomaba una guitarra y tocaba justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, su padre le había enseñado antes de que las cosas con su madre comenzaran a complicarse. Era lo único bueno que recordaba haber hecho con ese hombre antes que los gritos y peleas con su madre incrementaran. Y después que él se fuera, su pasión por tocar también se fue, aunque muy de vez en cuando tomaba la vieja guitarra que guardaba desde niño y tocaba, por eso no perdía práctica. Pero ahora, por alguna razón, había comenzado a tocar con sentimiento, como lo hacía cuando tocaba con su padre.

Sonrió comenzando a tararear y cantando algunos versos al aire. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le molestaba mientras tocaba. Era absurdo seguir evitando a Deku, tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo. Lo había molestado casi la mitad de su vida, pero tenía más que ello para rectificarse y comenzar de nuevo. Ganarse su confianza y amarlo como se debe. Comenzó a tocar con más ganas, dejándose llevar por la música y cantando los últimos versos de la canción.

Suspiro satisfecho por cómo había tocado, sintiéndose un poco más relajado y decidió a lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Dejo la guitarra en su lugar y se giró estirándose un poco. Quedándose petrificado con lo que tenía enfrente.

Izuku tenía los ojos acuosos, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento y un enorme y hermoso sonrojo adornando su cara.

El peliverde reacciono a los pocos segundos después de estarlo viendo con _cara de idiota enamorado_ dándose una vuelta mecánicamente con intenciones de huir del lugar.

\- ¡ESPERA!

El grito del rubio lo detuvo en seco y comenzó a temblar, sabía que Bakugou estaba molesto porque lo había estado espiando.

\- Lo siento…

Midoriya lo miro sorprendido dejando de temblar, noto el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de Katsuki y como sus ojos lo miraban arrepentido, tenía una expresión de angustia tremenda.

\- Lo siento –repitió- Me eh equivocado en estos últimos años, lo he hecho todo mal, y cuando descubrí que tú estabas... Bueno ya sabes _unido a mí_ no supe cómo reaccionar, pensé y pensé las cosa, no sabía cómo empezar a hablarte, a hablar de nuevo así que creo.. Que lo primero que debo hacer es disculparme… Lo siento mucho Izuku, por todo lo que eh hecho, espero puedas perdonarme… Y darme una oportunidad...

Bajo la mirada avergonzado y sumamente preocupado. Llevaba toda una vida molestando a ese tierno niño, obviamente no lo iba a perdonar así como así, ¿Quién lo perdonaría en su sano juicio? Le hizo la vida imposible por casi una década, obviamente tendría que luchar por conseguir una oportunidad, pero se había disculpado, había dado un pequeño gran paso ¿No? Pero y si…

Su tormenta de pensamientos se vio intervenida por el pequeño toque de la mano temblorosa de Deku sobre su mejilla. Sintió como inmediatamente su seño se relajaba e instintivamente movía su rostro en dirección a la mano, intentando profundizar y reforzar ese pequeño toque. Miro sonrojado al chico más bajito frente a él, y le basto con ver su hermosa y sincera sonrisa, para verlo como un bobo enamorado bajando completamente todas sus defensas.

\- Esta bien… -dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con timidez- Creí conocerte Kaachan

El corazón de Katsuki comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba _ese apodo_ de los labios de ese hermoso niño?

\- Jamás hice nada para comprenderte, saber cuál fue la razón de tu cambio, jamás intente recuperar tu amistad porque a algo dentro de mi seguía confirmándome que seguíamos siendo amigos, sin embargo yo nunca intente detenerte, nunca intente repara esa _pseudo_ amistad que teníamos y que solo nos dañaba a ambos, de eso ahora estoy seguro… Así que perdón también Kaachan…

La voz de Izuku tembló por un momento, retiro suavemente la mano del rostro del rubio y con algo de pena tomo una de las manos entre las de él. Paso saliva fuertemente y soltó un gran suspiro nervioso.

\- Intentemoslo juntos Kaachan… Pasó a paso, algo lento pero seguros… Rehagamos nuestra amistad y así poco a poco…

Se vio interrumpido cuando por sorpresa Katsuki se deshizo con delicadeza del agarre que tenía en una de sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el tomándolo firmemente de la cintura, para después besar castamente sus labios.

Katsuki desprendía un dulce y tenue aroma a manzana, instintivamente comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los del rubio, quien al parecer se sorprendió ya que se sobresaltó en especial porque había pasado sus brazos sobre su cuello y acariciaba dulcemente su cabello rubio quien a los pocos segundos comenzó a responder el beso.

El primer beso de ambos fue lento y lleno de sentimientos; conociendo y explorando que hacer en ese momento ya que ninguno había hecho esto antes

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron sonrojados, intentando descifrar lo que los ojos del otro decían.

\- Lo siento Izuku… -susurro Katsuki- Yo… no pude evitarlo- el color de su cara podría compararse con el color de cabello de Kirishima.

La dulce risa de Deku inundo sus oídos y le lleno el pecho de un sentimiento indescriptible.

\- Esta bien Kaachan… Después de todo tu y yo… Los dos… Ambos estamos... Ya sabes… _U-u-unidos…_

El rubio estallo en carcajadas mientras juntaba su frente con la de el.

\- Hagamoslo poco a poco Katsuki avancemos lentamente y hagamos que esto funcione –sonrió abrazándolo tímidamente por los hombros- ¡Pero nada de besos o abrazos en público! –Replico sorprendiendo un poco al otro- Si ya hay bastantes rumores y especulaciones, ¡Imagínate si se enteran de esto!

Bakugou sonrió enternecido, Deku estaba con toda la disposición de hacer que la _mala jugada_ del destino funcionaray eso de cierta manera lo alegaba y llenaba de un montón de buenos sentimientos llenando todo su ser.

La campana los saco de la trivial conversación que mantenían, siguieron abrazados unos segundos y después de que se dieran un dulce y tierno beso, salieron en dirección a sus clases.

Algo dentro de ambos había cambiado y el camino que les había deparado el destino al fin comenzaba a abrirse. Al fin las cosas comenzaban a ser, como se suponen debieron de ser desde el principio.

Continura...

* * *

Si, si lo se, me tarde demasiado en actualizar mi culpa XD

Desde hace aproximadamente dos semanas que tengo este capitulo y por diferentes motivos (y flojera XD) no había podido subirlo, mi culpa, lo lamento uwu'

Antes de aclarar algunas cosas sobre este fic... Muchisimas gracias por la espera la paciencia y darle tanto amor a esta historia, lof iu ❤❤

Ahora si! Como sabrán desde un principio quise que esta historia fuera corta de no mas de 10 caps o a lo mucho 10 y bueno estamos llegando a la recta final. Según mis planes, probablemente nos queden 2 caps para llegar al desenlace (ya que en el siguiente cap quiero enfocarme mas en Kaachan y Deku y el que sigue de este formalizar bien su relación -esto cuenta como spoiler? XD-) y después de esos dos cap finalmente llegaremos al final uwu ❤

Oh y aclarando, Deku y Kacchan estan "saliendo" pero no formalmente, están intentando rehacer su relación de amigos y así poco a poco llegar a mas, digamos que son algo así como amigovios XD mientras reconstruyen su amistad, se van conociendo mejor aceptando la jugarreta del destino que los encadeno y los volvió almas gemelas, en los próximos caps ya formalizare su relación (Y hasta posiblemente una boda[?])

Tratare en serio tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, no prometo nada ya que ando media vuelta loca porque este semestre comencé practicas profesionales y bueno los tramites son una odisea que me matan poco a poco :C

Muchas gracias por leer! Y muchas gracias por la paciencia y la espera que me tienen XD los amo mucho por ello ❤

Espero se animen a comentar ya que me encanta leer sus opiniones :D! Espero que nos leamos pronto en la continuación de esta historia!

Tengan lindo inicio de semana, los amo! ❤

Byebye~~


End file.
